


Steady Breathing

by Missy



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: College, Drabble, Everywoman Treat, Family, Family Feels, Future Fic, Gen, Slice of Life, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Tina tries to remain calm as Louise and Linda drop her off at her dorm.It's all just a little bit overwhelming, for Tina and Linda alike.





	Steady Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/gifts).



“How do you feel, sweetie?” Tina had been frozen in the threshold of her dorm room for a good five minutes, hyperventilating quietly, her eyes pinballing from one side of the room to the other.

“I have an ice machine,” Tina finally said, and leaned against the doorframe.

“You do, sweetie,” Linda said, dropping her last box onto her bed. “Oy, I’m going to spend six months in the tub with a bottle of wine when we get home.

“Like you wouldn’t be doing that anyway,” Louise said, gently dumping one more box on Tina’s bed.

“Don’t judge mommy, it’s been a long eighteen years,” Linda said, taking in Louise’s somewhat sloppy appearance. Since she’d turned fifteen it had been hard to tell her anything, but watching her stand there right next to her almost-grown-up Tina struck her right in the heart with a big old flood of emotion. “Aww, my Teeny Beeny’s all grown up, and so’s my Lula boola…”

“Agh the nicknames,” said Louise. “Run for your life, Tina, we’re gonna drown in bunch of sap!”

“It’s all right. I packed boots for that,” said Tina nonsensically. When Linda hugged he she sputtered and struggled, but squeezed back, tight as she could.

“I’m going to miss you both. And Gene and dad. But they aren’t here right now, so I’ll miss them in my mind,” Tina said.

“That’s my girl,” said Linda. “Oof, who wants a pizza and some soda?” 

“ME!” they chorused, and as Linda Googled for the nearest pizza joint she wondered if their camaraderie and synchronicity would last through time.

Linda had a feeling it would. Look at her and Gayle…no, wait. Bad example. Then again, they could do a lot worse.

Yeah, Linda decided. All in all, they could do a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little treat!


End file.
